A device for inductive power supply for moving objects, which also enables communication between the moving object and a central control unit, is known from DE 102 16 422 A1. In parallel to a conductor loop positioned along an envisioned movement path of the object, via which electrical energy can be transmitted to the object by inductive coupling to a collector arranged on the object, a data line is laid, via which the data signals can be transmitted, likewise by inductive coupling, to a different collector arranged on the object, to or from a transceiving device arranged on the vehicle. Only a frequency band in the range of 1 MHz and a data rate in the range of 9600 baud, but without more precise information, are specified for data transmission in the above-mentioned document.
WO 03/005380 A2 shows details of the combination of a conductor loop used for inductive transmission of energy to a moving load with a data line, including the integration of the two in a special cable. Frequency shift keying (FSK) is proposed there for modulating the data signal, and 10-150 kbit/s is mentioned as a general value for the range of transmission rates envisioned.
In contrast to this prior art, the transmission rate requirements today for communication between automatic transport vehicles and a central control unit, or between such vehicles, are orders of magnitude greater. There have been attempts to use local wireless networks (WLAN) according to IEEE Standard 802.11, for example, to meet these requirements. Problems in this case are, among others, gap-free coverage of the movement range of the vehicles, the electromagnetic interference level caused by various types of machinery in industrial plants, and the security of the communication relative to external noise or tampering.
Another known approach is the placement of a slotted microwave waveguide, into which respective antennas connected to the vehicles protrude, alongside the envisioned movement path of the vehicles. The problems connected with WLAN can indeed be avoided in this way, but this is purchased with a relatively high expense in the mechanical structure of the communications system, because a microwave waveguide has a rigid shape and the antenna must be precisely guided in the slot of the waveguide.
One aspect of the invention therefore addresses the problem of specifying a cost-effective and powerful solution for power transmission to and inductive communication with a track-bound or rail-bound moving object.